A Father's Betrayal
by SnowCrystal802
Summary: Stoick has betrayed and exiled his own son. So when Hiccup crashes on Outcast island, Alvin takes him in. Now Stoick must convince Hiccup that his actions were driven by anger. but to do that he must capture his son. Can Stoick get his son back or is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup screamed as his father, Stoick, kicked him in the stomach. Stoick raised his fist and hit with Hiccup's side, breaking some of Hiccup's ribs. Hiccup let loose a massive screech. A massive surge of pain washed over him. Now, every breath he took sent waves of pain through his chest and sides.

"D…dad, p…please. Stop. It h…urts." Toothless, who was being held down by the teens' dragons, struggled harder at the sound of Hiccup's pain-filled voice. The now enraged Night Fury let out a furious roar at Stoick. The dragons were now having a hard time holding down Toothless, since he was trying to get to Hiccup.

Then, Hiccup let out a blood-curdling scream as Stoick gave him a kick that broke and cracked his ribs again. For Toothless, that was the last straw. He shoved the dragons off him and tackled Stoick, avoiding Hiccup but giving Stoick a nasty bite. Toothless whapped his tail against Stoick's head and turned to his injured friend. The sight of Hiccup lying on the ground, bleeding, wrenched Toothless' heart. Hiccup had a trickle of blood flowing from his mouth. The near dead teen got into a crouching position, blood still dripping from his mouth. Toothless ran over to the teen.

With Toothless' help, Hiccup managed to get on Toothless' back. Stoick woke up right then and, still angry, did something his son would never forget.

"Leave here, Hiccup, and never return. If you return, you and your dragon will be killed." Hiccup looked at his father with tears in his eyes. With one last snarl, Toothless took off, leaving a horrified village and a shocked Stoick standing still. Little did they know Hiccup would join with Berk's worst enemy, Alvin the Treacherous.

* * *

Hiccup had been flying for a couple days straight without a break. Toothless was exhausted but he knew he couldn't land or Hiccup could get hurt even worse. But he was so tired.

Hiccup began to feel weightless as Toothless plummeted toward... OUTCAST ISLAND.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup opened his eyes and felt fresh tears slide down his cheeks. He thought back to the events of yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Toothless beat his wings and dove, his wings shrieking. Hiccup gave a whoop as the pair gained speed. Hiccup was having a blast. Until he noticed where they were heading. Toothless was diving straight for the roof of the Great Hall. Toothless snapped his wings open, trying to slow down. But it was to late. They were on a collision course with the huge building. Hiccup winced at the huge crash as Toothless and he smashed into the building. Hiccup got up and watched, horrified, as Toothless raced around. The poor dragon was scared out of his wits. Hiccup tried to stop the Night Fury from completely demolishing the Great Hall. Hiccup froze as he heard a groan coming from the supports inside the building. If Toothless kept jumping around like this, the Great Hall would collapse. Cracks and splinters began to appear around Hiccup._

_"TOOTHLESS! COME ON, BUD STOP IT." Toothless smashed into the center support, destroying it. Instantly, Hiccup froze as the whole building collapsed. Toothless barreled into Hiccup, saving him. The two friends crashed to the ground in a heap. Right at Stoick's feet._

_End of Flashback_

The tears intensified as Hiccup slumped against Toothless. Which was a bad idea, Hiccup realized as an intense wave of pain raced through him.

"Well, well, well. Hiccup, how exactly did you land on my island?" Hiccup looked up at the familiar voice. It was none other than Alvin the Treacherous. Hiccup lowered his head. Alvin grinned, victorious, until he saw tears rolling down Hiccup's cheeks. For once he felt... sympathetic.


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin tossed Hiccup into a cell, earning howl of pain from Hiccup as he hit the floor. A thump sounded behind Alvin. He turned to see Toothless snarling while pinned underneath a pile of Outcasts. After a nod from Alvin, the Outcasts dragged a very angry Night Fury to an empty cage.

"Alvin." Alvin froze as Hiccup spoke up. Turning around, Alvin stared at Hiccup. Hiccup's cheeks had dried tear streaks. Alvin walked over to the boy. Hiccup gave a whimper. Alvin's usually stone-like heart swelled for the small boy. He had clearly been through a huge ordeal.

"What is it, Hiccup?"

"I...I need help. My f...father nearly k...killed me. I wanted help. Please, let me join you and show my father what it feels like to be betrayed by those you love." Alvin grinned. If Hiccup and Toothless were on their side, the Outcasts would be unbeatable. He nodded and said one statement, "Welcome to the Outcasts, Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup had been with the Outcasts for three months and he had so far enjoyed it. Alvin had taken him under his wing and made Hiccup his son, teaching him everything about being an Outcast. Alvin had let Hiccup keep Toothless, in order to gain his trust . Now Hiccup and Toothless were on their way to a war meeting with the Outcasts and his new father, Alvin, discussing an invasion plan of Berk.

"Ah, Hiccup, your here."

"Sorry, father, I had to get Toothless to stop getting into trouble." The statement ended in a glare at said Night Fury. Toothless grinned sheepishly. Shaking his head, Hiccup walked over to Alvin and sat down. Toothless sat behind Hiccup, sniffing. Hiccup lifted a cod and fed the black dragon behind him. A ripple of laughter ran through the crowd as Toothless spat up half a fish onto Hiccup's head.

"Now, men, we will be invading Berk in two days time. Now, Hiccup, any suitable spots to launch an invasion?" Hiccup nodded and stood up. All eyes turned to him.

"You know the secret beach on the opposite side of the island right?" The gathered Outcasts nodded and Hiccup continued. " Well, if we go there at daytime, I know of a cove that would work for a camp till nightfall. That is when we should attack. They'll never see it coming." Alvin nodded in approval, signifying that was the plan. In two days time, the Berkians would be no more.


	4. Chapter 4

The group of fifteen Outcast ships landed on the secret beach. It was the middle of the day but that was the plan. The entire army of Outcasts jumped off the boats. A faint screeching sounded, signaling the arrival of Alvin's new son, Hiccup. Toothless landed in the sand and folded his wings. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and walked over to his new father.

"Now, son, which way to this cove of yours." Hiccup nodded and turned into the forest. After an hour of searching, the Outcasts made their way to the cove. After setting up camp, the group of Outcasts went to their beds to sleep till nightfall. Hiccup, however stayed awake with Toothless. He would get revenge on his former father, Stoick, for almost killing him. Toothless nudged Hiccup's shoulder and cooed. Toothless hated Stoick almost as much as Hiccup did.

"Well bud, we should get some rest." With that Hiccup and Toothless got up and walked over to a bed that was set up by a large flat rock, brought specifically for Toothless. Hiccup felt warmth as Toothless lit the rock. As Hiccup sank into sleep he thought of the ambush to come. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Come on, son, it's time to take revenge on your so-called father."

Hiccup grinned before saying," Your my true father." Alvin grinned and nodded. Toothless then flipped his head back and fired, signaling the start of the invasion. The Outcasts climbed out of the cove and headed towards Berk. All except for Hiccup, who jumped on Toothless and took off. Soaring over to Berk, he hovered by the forest's edge, waiting for his tribe to appear. There was a rustle as Alvin and the Outcasts appeared. Alvin nodded and Hiccup pressed Toothless' neck. The black Night Fury shot upwards. Spreading his wings in a soar, Toothless dove and fired at the Haddock house. The moment the blast hit the house, vikings swarmed out and attacked the Outcasts. Toothless rose, carrying Hiccup higher. As the two watched, Alvin approached Stoick and began to talk to him. Toothless pricked his ears and cooed when it was time for Hiccup to go down.

Toothless shot down, taking Hiccup with him. As Hiccup came within earshot, he heard Alvin say "How'd you like to meet my son. Why here he comes now." Horror and shock flooded Stoick's face as Toothless landed and Hiccup jumped down. Alvin grinned evilly, as did Hiccup.

"Allow me to introduce my son." Alvin chuckled as Hiccup stepped forward.

"Hello, Stoick, how are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Satisfaction swept through Hiccup at the look of shock and horror on his father's face. His friends bore the same look. Finally, Astrid asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Hiccup, what in Thor's name is wrong with you, Hiccup?"

"Oh Astrid, nothing's wrong with me. In fact, why don't you join me. Or..." Hiccup paused as he climbed onto Toothless' back, "... should I just kill you now? Hmmm, you know what..." Toothless took off with Hiccup yelling, "... I LIKE THE SECOND OPTION." The village of Berk froze as Toothless flipped, dove and fired. The two armies ran at each other, swords drawn. Astrid motioned for her friends to follow her.

* * *

"Come on, we have to..." Astrid was interrupted by the sound of Toothless firing again. Astrid shook her head before continuing. "... to get Hiccup off Toothless and on the ground." The others nodded but Tuffnut looked uncertain.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but, question. How, exactly, how are we going to do that?" Everyone turned to Tuffnut in shock.

"Your right, Tuffnut. I hadn't thought of that. Well, any ideas? Anyone?" Tuffnut's hand shot up and all the teens looked at him before wincing as an explosion sounded behind them. Another shot from their friend. Tuffnut grinned and explained his idea.

* * *

Astrid handed a bola to Ruffnut, hoping that her brags about how accurate her arm were true. As Toothless whipped around, Ruff began to swing the bola around and tossed it. The contraption whirled around towards Toothless' tail. But then the Night Fury whipped around and allowed the bola to hit Toothless in the side. As the bola wrapped around Toothless, Hiccup was pinned to his dragon's back. Toothless let out a roar as he crashed. The teens ran over to the struggling dragon and applied a muzzle to Toothless's head, after which Astrid attached a chain around underneath Toothless' ears, securing it. Hiccup was struggling against the ropes around himself and the dragon under him.

Astrid walked over to Toothless' tail and gently undid the straps and buckles on the black dragon's tail, removing Toothless' flight. Hiccup began to cut the ropes around him with a concealed dagger.

Astrid snatched the knife from his hand. A yell of rage came from the restrained teen. The Outcasts had retreated, leaving Hiccup behind. Stoick ran over as Hiccup managed to get out of the ropes. He turned and ran but stopped as Toothless snapped the muzzle and called for Hiccup. At that moment, Stoick knew that as long as Toothless was alive, Hiccup would not leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed since Astrid and her gang had captured Hiccup. And in that time Hiccup had tried to escape with Toothless five times. So they were forced to destroy Toothless' tail, preventing Hiccup from flying away. Also, Hiccup was banned from the forge so he couldn't make a new one. Stoick hated restricting his son but it was necessary. He tried to convince his son that he didn't mean to betray him. But with every attempt Stoick made to show his son he still loved him caused Hiccup to hate him all the more.

* * *

"Hiccup, wait. I need to..." Hiccup turned and sent his father a glare that could kill.

"You need to what? Make another excuse for almost beating me to death? I don't think so, Stoick. What you need to do is just leave me alone, okay?" Stoick was shocked, frozen, as Hiccup turned and ran into the forest. How was he to regain his son's trust? Without getting killed in the process by Toothless, Hiccup or both? Greif washed over him as Hiccup was swallowed by the brush at the edge of the forest. Right now his chances weren't looking very good at all.

* * *

Hiccup sat curled, against the stone walls around the cove that he always visited. His head was buried in his hands, with tears slicking his cheeks. How dare his father try and apologize for something like that. He had been punished for an ACCIDENT for goodness sake. Hiccup buried his fingers in his brown hair and whimpered, thinking back to what happened.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Stoick reached down and grabbed the collar of Hiccup's shirt. He then dragged his struggling son to the town square. A thump sounded as Stoick dropped his son on the rock-floor of the village square. He then yelled for everyone to gather. A crowd of confused vikings appeared. Why were they meeting here and not in the Great Hall? The ans__w__er was soon revealed, causing outrage._

_"Just now I caught my son after he DESTROYED the Great Hall!" Yelling over the outraged shouts of the vikings, Stoick continued. "He and his dragon dove out of the building right in front of me!"_

_"I can expla..." Hiccup was cut of as Stoick slapped him. That shocked the poor boy into silence. The vikings cheered as Stoick continued to slap Hiccup and began to punch him. That made the gathered Berkians to cheer louder. Stoick ignored his son's scream's for him to stop._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Hiccup? Hiccup! Where are you?!" Astrid was about to call again when she heard crying coming from the cove beside her. Looking over the edge, she saw Hiccup curled up, crying. Worried for her friend, she climbed into the cove and walked over to her sobbing friend.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Hiccup looked up at her, tears filling his eyes still. His eyes narrowed and he wiped his eyes.

"What are YOU doing here?"

* * *

**The next chapter is all Dragon POV.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whole chapter written Dragon POV**

* * *

Toothless looked up to see Stormfly land in front of him. The sapphire-blue Nadder looked down at him at smiled. Well as close to a smile a Nadder good get.

"Hey Toothless, how are..."

"Hi Stormfly. What do you want?" Stormfly winced, wounded by Toothless' hurt-full words. The black dragon lowered his head and sighed. Stormfly, like Astrid about Hiccup, cared very much about the Night Fury. She didn't care for Toothless in the same way Astrid cared for Hiccup; they weren't the same species. Stormfly was a Nadder and Toothless was a Night Fury.

"I... I just wanted to see if your okay. You know, with all that's going..."

"NO I'M NOT OKAY! I'M NOT OKAY AT ALL! I'm the one who destroyed the Great Hall and Hiccup got blamed. How can Hiccup still be my friend after that?" Stormfly was shocked into silence. Astrid had told her what had happened. But Stoick lied.

* * *

Stormfly dove and landed in front of Astrid's house. She set Astrid down. Stormfly remembered, thankfully, interrupting a fight between Hiccup and Astrid.

* * *

_"What do you want, Astrid?" Stormfly looked down and landed, curious. Astrid was standing beside Hiccup looking down at the boy. Stormfly's sharp eyes noticed dry tear streaks on Hiccup's cheeks. The Nadder felt concern for the poor boy wash over her. She then heard Astrid begin to speak again._

_"Hiccup I... I came over to talk to you about... what happened."_

_"Hiccup is upset about what his father did." Stormfly jumped, startled, as Toothless spoke beside her._

_"He's upset about it and so am I." Toothless opened his muzzle to continue but the two dragons were interrupted by a shout from Astrid._

_"What do you mean, this is your father's fault?! Your the one who destroyed the Great Hall, Hiccup!" Hiccup froze when Astrid said that. The boy began to tremble with anger as Astrid turned to leave. Then he picked up a rock and through it at Astrid's back. Astrid screamed as the stone struck her. She whipped around, her face painted with pure rage. Hiccup froze, the two dragons noticing fear written in his face. Toothless turned to Stormfly, desperation in his eyes. Stormfly spread her wings and jumped down as Astrid lunged at Hiccup. She grabbed her rider and flew of._

* * *

Toothless gave a sniff, searching for Hiccup. After Stormfly broke up the fight, Hiccup had run off. As Toothless sniffed, he heard the sound of crying in front of him. Nudging his way through the bushes, Toothless saw Hiccup crying. His rider was in despair. The worried Night Fury crept closer to his human, cautious. Toothless nudged Hiccup's shoulder With his nose.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup turned to him and nodded and his tears stopped.

"Hey, bud, how are you?" Toothless smiled and cooed before answering.

"I'm fine. Your getting better at this. I'm really glad I taught you how to speak dragon." Hiccup nodded at his intelligent friend.

"Hey, I have an idea to escape. You pretend to trust them, they allow you to make a new tail and we escape." Hiccup looked at his smart dragon and grinned slyly.

"You know, that just might work."


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup tensed a little as his father slapped him on the back. Forcing himself to relax, Hiccup hoped Stoick hadn't noticed. He hated it when Stoick touched him on his shoulders. But if he wanted his father to believe him he had to deal with it. He held Toothless' new tail in his hands, sly happiness written on his face. Toothless bounded over to him. To anyone else Toothless' roar was just that: a roar. But to Hiccup, it held words.

"Alright, Hiccup. Stage two, right?" Hiccup gave a tiny nod and attached Toothless' tail. He then climbed onto Toothless' back and hooked up. With one move, Toothless was up. Then they shot of towards Outcast island. This action caused the vikings to throw a bola at them. The device wrapped around Hiccup and Toothless. As they fell, Hiccup pulled out a dagger and cut the ropes. Toothless snapped open his wings and landed, allowing the villagers to rip Hiccup off Toothless. Stoick walked up to Hiccup, anger in his eyes. Hiccup froze when he saw Stoick's face, fear flowing through him. Stoick began to calm down when saw the terror in Hiccup's eyes. Horror filled Stoick when he realized that Hiccup was afraid of... HIM.

"Hi... Hiccup why would you do that? I thought you trusted us again?" Hiccup took a breath and he calmed down and answered.

"Yeah, I trust the others." Stoick took a step back, hurt plastered on his face. Hiccup smirked at his father, happy about his victory. Until he saw the hurt in Stoick's eyes. Confused, Hiccup spoke up.

"Why are you so upset? I mean, about what I just said? I thought you hated me." Astrid's mouth opened in shock at Hiccup's ignorance.

"Hiccup, your father loves you. He was just mad... earlier." Hiccup glared at Astrid, hatred in his eyes. Suddenly, a huge boulder hit the ground right behind Astrid, making her scream. The vikings let go and turned to see a Berserker ship at the dock. The Berserkers got off the ship and got their weapons. Hiccup ran to Toothless, the black dragon cooing happily. Hiccup hopped on and opened Toothless' new, pure black tail. Toothless spread his wings and took off, right as Stoick shouted," Hiccup, don't! They'll see you!"

Hiccup snarled as his father spoke. Before a boulder hit Toothless in the stomach. Toothless let out a screech at the hit. Hiccup screamed as the breathless Night Fury plummeted. The crash propelled Hiccup into a house, knocking him out. Stoick looked over as a Berserker ran over to Hiccup, carrying an axe. Stoick's blood turned cold with horror and realization swept over him. He ran over to the Berserker and delivered an incredible punch. Stoick heard a moan from Hiccup, which inflamed his anger.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open as the sound of fighting. Looking up he saw his father attacking a Berserker solder. Fear filled the injured boy as he tried to back away from the fighting vikings. A jet of pain raced up him from his leg. Hiccup looked down at his good leg. Horror swept over him at the sight of his twisted leg. Broken. Looking back at his father, Hiccup saw the Berserker knock Stoick to the ground before turning to him. Hiccup's skin prickled as fear washed over him. Suddenly an arm wrapped around the Berserker's throat, pulling Hiccup's attacker away. Stoick punched the Berserker in the head. The Berserker dropped to the ground, unconscious. Stoick turned to see the enemy ships leaving the docks. Stoick turned to Hiccup and walked over to him. Keeling beside his son, Stoick wrapped his arms around Hiccup's shoulders, pulling the petrified teen into a hug. As soon as he did, Stoick felt tears dropping onto his neck. As well as hearing the voice of his son ring in his ear.

"I... I'm s... sorry for not li... listening to you. I... I'M SO SORRY!" Stoick hugged Hiccup tighter to his chest, tears of his own forming.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have beat you. I promise not to do that again. Ever." Hiccup buried his face into Stoick's neck, his tears intensifying. Stoick felt Hiccup trembling against his chest. Tears dripped from Stoick's eyes onto the dirt underneath him and his son. He had his son back.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup limped along beside his father, his broken leg sending shoots of pain up his leg. Toothless still didn't trust Stoick, even though he was helping his son walk toward the house. Astrid ran over but fell short when Toothless entered battle ready mode. Hiccup glared at her, rage burning in his eyes in it's purest form. She stumbled backward, tears in her eyes, into Snotlout's arms. He enveloped her in a hug as she sobbed in grief at the loss of her friend. Hiccup turned to his father with the same look in his eyes before resting on Toothless' neck. The angry Night fury snarled at the villagers before helping Hiccup the rest of the way.

* * *

"Stoick, how are we going to regain your son's trust?" Astrid called out at the top of her lungs. Snotlout nodded in agreement. Stoick placed his head in his hands and sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his older brother, Spitelout, giving him a sympathetic look. Stoick sighed as the newly rebuilt Great Hall. A surge of guilt washed over him as he thought of how he had reacted to the destruction of the Great Hall. Just like with the discovery of Toothless, he had completely over-reacted. And like that incident, he had broken Hiccup. The first time was emotionally, the second was physically. The villagers left the Great Hall as the meeting ended.

"Stoick." Stoick's head shot up as he heard Hiccup's tentative voice split through the silence. Hiccup leaned on Toothless to avoid using his broken leg. It wrenched Stoick's heart, seeing his son in so much pain.

"I.. I just wanted to... to talk things over. And before you say anything, this doesn't mean I trust you." All the hope that had appeared in Stoick's heart vanished.

"So, Stoick, care to explain your actions?"

"Well, I'm sorry. For... for everything. I should have listened to..."

"Seriously, you think I want to talk about you not LISTENING! I wanted to talk about you almost KILLING me. Okay, so explain that, huh?" Stoick was shocked at his son's outburst. Hiccup never acted like that around anyone. Not even around his friends or Toothless.

"O...okay Hiccup. I... I just. I was angry about the Great Hall being destroyed. I... I wasn't thinking and, well, you know how I get when I'm mad. I mean, well, you know."

"Yeah, I do know. I know that you never listen to anyone. You never listen to me at all. EVER! So why do you think I never talked to you when I came back. WELL!?" Stoick was blown by the force of Hiccup's shouting.

"I... I. Hiccup, I'm... I'm sorry. I..."

"I don't care about how sorry your are. You can't undo what you did. You can't make up for it."

"I'M TRYING, HICCUP! Okay, I'm trying to mend bridges here but you won't let it go. Now you're making it worse because you can't move on." Hiccup recoiled from his angry father. Hiccup thought back to all the times his father had attempted to apologize. How could he have done this to his father.

_No, he betrayed you, Hiccup. He isn't worth your forgiveness._

Hiccup's heart hardened as he realized that he was right. He would never forgive Stoick or the village for engouraging his father. Ever.

* * *

**I changed my mind about this being the ending.**


End file.
